Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle headlamp that comprises a housing in which is arranged at least one main light source, and that has at least one additional lamp as well as a heat sink for cooling the at least one lamp. The motor vehicle headlamp also comprises an at least partially transparent external lens that seals the housing with respect to the outside environment of the motor vehicle headlamp, and an inner side facing the interior of the housing, and an outer side facing the outside environment, as well as a front housing that is arranged in front of the outer side of the external lens. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle with a motor vehicle headlamp according to the invention.
Description of the Background Art
From EP 1 835 224 A1, a motor vehicle lamp is known that has multiple main light sources arranged in a housing and also has multiple reflecting elements. The housing is sealed by an external lens, which is also referred to as a cover lens or as a cover plate. A light-guiding element is arranged inside the housing between the main light sources and the external lens.
From US 2012/0069592 A1, furthermore, is known a motor vehicle headlamp with two main light sources arranged in a housing, in which light guides are arranged between the external lens and the housing of the motor vehicle headlamp. The ends of the light guides are routed to a back corner of the housing of the motor vehicle headlamp and are coupled there to a lamp located on a heat sink.
It is a disadvantage of motor vehicle headlamps of this type that the visibility of the light guiding elements arranged in the housing behind the external lens is restricted by the housing or the external lens itself.
In addition, WO 2013/075792 A2 discloses a lighting device for a motor vehicle that comprises a motor vehicle headlamp with two main light sources arranged in a housing that is sealed with an external lens. Arranged on the external lens is a support element that is designed to accommodate lamps.